We'll make it, right?
by Butterfly81
Summary: Something is happening to Sam, can Brooke take it? How is this gonna affect everyone else?
1. The beginning

Rating: PG13 possibly R later

Pairing: Sam and Brooke

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, all characters and other stuff goes to Ryan Murphy, he created the show and all.

AU: I had no Beta reader so im sorry if there are some errors, which im pretty sure is, and since english isnt my mother language, it makes things a little bit tougher for me.

I keep trying to forget. The pain she caused me is unbearable. It sucks away all your hope and desires. It leaves you with nothing but marks. I will be forever imprinted with this pain, with her words.

"I don't want you" she had said without any emotion.

Could it really be that easy?

To simply just say what comes to your mind without feeling any kind of emotion?

Normally I would let her leave; I would ease the pain with a bottle of jack.

But this time I was putting my foot down. I'd make her stay, even if I had to chain her down.

After all we'd been through I refused to see her give up on us that easy.

"Sam, you are not walking away from me" I hissed at her.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you" she answered back just as forceful.

The words had such an impact on me; I could practically hear my heart crushing.

Where had my beautiful girl gone to? Was she still in there?

I kneeled, and I clutched to her knees with all the force I empowered. I would never let her go, I would rather die.

I started sobbing uncontrollably into the cold night, and then I felt her arms wrap around me, her halo of safety embraced me, all of me.

Her kisses burned me, her tears were murmurs of comfort. They whispered soothing unspoken words.

When all of our tears were dried, she cupped my cheek and I couldn't help but to look into those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Don't leave, Sam please" I looked at her pleadingly.

"I don't have a choice" she answered heartbroken.

"Why?" I asked angry. It was the one question that always kept coming back to me. Why?

Why did mom leave? Why did I fall in love with her? Why is she leaving me? Why?

But her answer was the one I feared the most, it was the one answer that kept me up all night for the past four days that she had begun to act differently.

"Don't…" Sam struggled for the appropriate words…but there was none.

Sam entwined her fingers with mine and I looked up to see indescribable pain in her eyes.

The truth would sting; I could sense it by the look she was giving me.

"I'm…" Sam laughed bitterly…it was so ridiculous… this whole situation was incredibly ridiculous.

And then my question was answered with two words.

_Sam's answer crushed me, just as I had expected._

_And with those words…the world stopped still. Birds chippering were stolen from them._

_It was as if all the air had been sucked away, all that was left was the sound of two heart beats, one that was slowly faltering, and one that was on its way of breaking._

_Feedbacks?_

_Should i continue?  
_


	2. A new day

AN: I'll update whenever I can, Thank you for the reviews btw.

_Two words_

_Four days_

_One night._

"_I'm done"_

I felt empty, I felt everything and nothing. I wished she'd leave me alone, wasn't that what she wanted… to be left alone?

'I'm fine' I keep repeating to myself, she wanted out and I gave her that. Why the hell does she keep bugging me then?

I heard another knock and I knew that she wouldn't give up. I raised myself from the bed that was no longer comfortable without her presence.

I slammed up the door harshly and couldn't help to stare at the beauty that lay before me.

I hated myself for thinking that she was beautiful even after all that she had said the night before.

I hated myself for even staring at her and that I would willingly forgive her to get her back.

"What do you want?" I said with such venom that I even frightened myself.

'Look what you've turned me into Sam'

Sam looked at her curiously, so this was how it was going to be.

'Back to the old days again huh Brooke?' Sam thought to herself.

"Umm… nothing, I just… I'm going to school want a ride?" she stuttered. This feeling was unfamiliar to Sam, she didn't know how to act around Brooke now that they weren't…

Sam was interrupted in the middle of her thought by a scoffing Blondie.

"Sam you gotta be really stupid if you think that I would want to catch a ride with you, you unpopular people are the bottom of the food chain, don't you know that? I can't be seen with you"

True, no one had known about the relationship between Sam and Brooke, but never the less the words did have an effect on Sam.

She had been referred as people; she wasn't Sammy anymore, something Brooke used to call her whenever she got the chance to. She had herself to blame for the way the blonde was acting.

Sam swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Alright, I'll just go then" She whispered. And with that Sam turned her back to Brooke and headed down the stairs.

Brooke retrieved back to her room and closed the door slowly and leaned her back against it.

She gasped for air, she was breaking down. Tears started to form and at that moment she gave up.

She fell into another pile of wallowing and begged for Sam to come back.

Out loud she spoke the words to the room she had once called theirs.

"Sam please come back" she kept repeating.

But once she said those words she was drawn back to the other night.

"_I'm done" _

_Sam had ripped her heart out with those words._

"_There's nothing you can do"_

TBC

_Feedback?_


	3. Where is she?

AN: Here's a short chapter, i'll do better, promise.

Hope you like it.

Chapter 3

First day of school.  
I wished I had stayed at home, I thought I could manage it all, but then I had to face her at Bio and I instantly regretted my decision. I couldn't help but to wonder if she felt any kind of pain, she was being all smiley and joyful. Maybe it had all been a dream, maybe she had never really loved me.  
But that wasn't true, it had all happened I could affirm it by the look Sam was now giving me. Was it pity?  
What ever it was, I didn't need it. From now on she's dead to me, she's nothing but a person who I happen to live with…and who also happens to be my future step sister, yeah this was not gonna be easy.  
I expected her to come and sit by me I guess that wasn't happening since she was talking to Mrs. Glass, maybe requesting for change of seats? But I was broken out of that thought when I saw her slip a note to Mrs. Glass and leave the classroom.  
Maybe I had been wrong, maybe she was suffering from the breakup too?  
I heard a chair move loudly across the classroom and saw Josh standing up, where was he going?  
He as well slipped a note to Bobbi Glass and left the room without a word.

"Does anyone else have somewhere else to be?" Mrs. Glass spoke loudly.  
Some incoherent words were mumbled and Mrs. Glass smiled…."Good"

**Lunch**  
Brooke was confused why would both Sam and Josh would leave, unless they were… Brooke put a stop to the thought and chuckled bitterly to herself, to even consider that was ridiculous.  
"Yall see joshy josh and Spam leave togetha? Whaat was up with that?" Mary cherry asked curiously.  
"I bet they're doing it as we speak" Nicole said shivering from the thought of the hottest guy on school and the nasty brunette doing it.  
Brooke choked on her food and Mary Cherry started patting her on the back.  
"Nic, a warning wud be good next time you say anything about thaat girl, if Ahh hadn't been on a diet 'im sure ah would be choking too." Mary cherry smiled at Brooke.  
"You all right?" she asked Brooke while grinning, the blonde Texas girl would be lying if she said that she wasn't enjoying Brookes discomfort.

Oh god, what if they are. They both left at the same time, and neither of them are here having lunch.  
'Shut up Brooke, Sam wouldn't do that to you'  
'Yeah well she dumped you didn't she, you never thought she would, but hey guess she proved you wrong'  
'Shut up' She debated with the other voice. Just great, you're going mad Brooke. She slapped herself mentally. 'STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!'

"Brooke?" Nicole had been watching different facial expressions appear on the blondes face, and for once she was worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, oh look at the time we're gonna be late to class" She said in hope of avoiding a confrontation by the girl.

TBC

Feedback?


	4. Nobody's home

AN: Really short chapter, i'll do better. Hope you like it. And once again thank you so much for the reviews.

Nobody's home

Things started to get strange. Sam and I no longer spoke to each other. It was as if someone had corrupted the connection we had to each other. In time I noticed a couple of things, Sam and Josh had become closer than ever. Every once in a while I caught them hugging. I hardly ever saw Sam in the weekends; she was always either out or locked up in her room listening to some crazy rock band. Another change was Jane. She was getting more phone calls then usual. It had me worried was Jane cheating on my dad? I made a promise to myself a while ago and that was to protect my father, I would never stand by again and watch the love of his life disappear. Something was definitely up with the McPhersons.

**S**he was becoming dizzier by every second that went by, she stumbled slightly and then felt something grip her arm tightly.

"Sam you're not alright, come on lets just skip school today" Josh said looking at his newly found best friend.

"I can't, Mrs. Glass's going to fail me if I miss another class" Sam sighed, she truly was screwed. She'd rather go home and sleep, but luck wasn't on her side.

"Whoa wait a sec, how can she fail you? You've just missed two classes."

"Well you know Bobbi, she takes every chance she's got to fail someone, especially brunettes"

Josh laughed loudly and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come on, let's get you some food"

Sam smiled for the first time of that day, she was really lucky to have him, but there was another person she really missed. She thought that it would get easier by time, but she guessed that, that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon.

Unknown to Sam she was being observed by a blonde not too far away.

I squeezed my eyes shut by the view I had just been presented by. Josh was getting too physical with Sam…

Ok fine…maybe wrapping your arm around someone's waist isn't all that physical, but still…she's my Sammy. At least she used to be.

Caught up in her thoughts Brooke didn't notice a certain brunette rushing towards her until she felt Sam push her away. She gasped in surprise.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

She glanced around the hall looking for Josh, surprised that he wasn't anywhere to be seen, she followed Sam to where she had run to which seemed to be the Novac.

The door opened slowly and the blonde stuck in her head from the doorway.

No one could miss the sick noises that were coming from the bathroom stall.

"Sam… you ok?" Brooke asked worried.

"Brooke?" Sam asked shocked before throwing up once again. "Oh god…" she mumbled through the gasping breaths.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked when she caught her breath.

"Nothing I was just gonna fix my makeup" Brooke lied.

Sam dropped to the floor with a sigh. Things were gonna get a lot harder.

"You didn't answer my question, are you ok?" Brooke slid closer to the stall that Sam was in.

"What do you think?" Sam sighed once again. Yeah…she was screwed.

TBC

Feedbacks?


	5. Chapter 5 Suspicions

AN: once again thank you so much for the Reviews!! is she pregnant? oohh...wait..not even i know. kidding...youll just have to see.  
Btw i have no beta reader as you know, so i'm sorry if there are some mistakes here and there. Sorry it took so long to update it, i've been really busy with school. But trust me, there is no way that i am leaving this fic. Hope you like this chapter, it took me some time to get it right, but I hope it's good enough for you guys. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

"Jane, have you noticed anything different about Sam?" Brooke questioned curiously. The older woman chuckled nervously.

"Of course, Sam is always different you know that, one day she wants blue jeans, the next she decides she hates them" Jane tried to look as calm as she could, but the truth was that she was horrified, it wouldn't be soon till people started suspecting, especially the way Sam was going to look in a couple of months.

Brooke studied Jane closer, why did all the McPhersons lie, was that something genetic?

"That's not what I meant" She gritted through her teeth. She was getting sick of all the lies and mystery that was going on with the McPhersons, she knew that there was something up. And she wanted answers desperately. It confused her for a moment, why did she keep trying, Sam was gone, everything they'd have between them was lost forever, why did she keep trying?

At this Jane snapped, who was she to interfere with their business?

"Why do you have such interest in Sam? As far as I know, you both hate each other and are constantly at each other's throats. Why do you care?"

"Because I…" Brooke swallowed loudly at the realization of what she was about to say.

Silence filled the air, and it seemed to stretch on as time ticked by.

The older woman chuckled softly," that's what I thought."

Brooke understood that she wasn't gonna get any answers from the woman, this was clearly out of her hands. She needed someone at a higher level.

**A couple of months ago.**

_Brooke wrapped her silky arms around Sam tightly and sighed softly at the loved the neck of the brunette, she nuzzled gently and couldn't help to sigh again. She touched the soft skin that was bare with her fingertips, it was more of a brush, as if she was afraid that the girl in her arms would break. "__Brooke, mom's home we cant do this" She groaned, god how she wished they had the house to themselves._

___Brooke hushed her girlfriend._

"_I just want to feel you" She whispered to her lover._

_Sam shuddered at Brooke's hot breath against her ear. She turned around to face her beautiful girlfriend. They stared deeply into each other's eyes for what felt like hours._

"_I just want to live in this moment forever"_

_Brooke smiled lovingly at her girlfriend's words._

"Sam!"

The Brunette jumped as she felt someone shaking her forcefully. She looked up to see Josh staring worriedly at her. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, but she had no choice, she knew that she would only hurt the people she loved if they ever were to find out. Especially Brooke. No, she couldn't do that. But she did need someone to talk to besides her own mother, and then she came to think of Josh. They weren't exactly friends at the time she decided to tell him, there was no worry that he would be hurt. But that had all changed. They had grown closer with time, with each session they went together their bond grew more and more. Still she thought nothing more of him but a friend, or a brother.

"You alright?" He put his hand on her forehead to see if she had any fever. He then continued to check her pulse and breathing.

"Will you stop it? I'm fine" She said slapping his hand away from her.

Josh chuckled loudly.

"I see that the fierce Sam McPherson I know, is still there," He teased.

"Shut up"

**The Novak**

"You want me to do what?!" Nicole asked loudly, horrified at what the Blonde was asking her to do.

"No. No…Never…I refuse to stalk Spam and her little friend, Aka your Ex!! Forget it. I ain't doing it, not even if Gwyneth asked me."

"Don't you think you're being a little too dramatic?" Brooke asked amusingly at Nicole's reaction to her request.

"No!! In fact I think I'm being too little dramatic!"

Brooke knew what she had to do, she had to bring out the big guns.

"I just…I just miss Josh so much. You have no idea. I think there's something going on between them, and I can't bare the thought of Sam ever being with him, Please help me?" She stuttered and prepared for the tears she tried so hard to squeeze.

'Please, please, please, Let this work' she thought to herself silently.

Nicole knew that the queen bee was lying. She wasn't stupid, but she was a little curious herself. So she decided to play along.

"Fine…I'll do it." She muttered. "But you owe me!"

**Lockers.**

"So, want me to come along for your next session?" Josh asked leaning against his own locker that was next to Sam.

"Yeah sure, mom's busy anyway. Tuesday noon, at our regular place?" She asked, closing her own locker.

"Sure" Josh replied wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders.

Unknown to them, there was a sneaky shorthaired blonde called Nicole hiding behind a wall. Nicole stepped out, out of her hiding place and watched the two people she hated the most leave together.

"Well what do we have here?"

"A hot young man asking you out" Emory Dick said smiling flirty from his locker.

Nicole gagged at the sight of the scumbag she daily terrorized. Maybe there was something far more badly than the two people she had just seen walk away.

Emory Dick…But now was not the time for punishing the little boy.

She had a plan to form after after all.

TBC  
Feedbacks?

I really love reading your comments, so don't hesitate.


	6. Smile bitterly

AN: I'm so sorry for the late update, originally i had planned to upload this chapter last week. But i wasn't so satisfied with it. so after many changes I decided to finally upload it.  
I'm still not very certain about this chapter. Hopefully it will go better on from here. I hope the story isn't getting boring for you. Hope you like it!

She strolled down so elegantly that it would make you want to stop for a minute to actually see if it was an act, or if it was just how perfect the person itself was. She was very confident about her mission, no doubt, no fear. Only clear passion. The air was cooler today than usual and it made the girl feel even more at home. She clutched the camera she had in her hand tightly, she wanted to catch every single expression of the person she was after. She took a deep breath when she noticed a slightly haze of a figure's shadow. She smiled bitterly at the sight that was laid before her, Spam and the star of the football team. She was hiding a good couple of feet from them. She observed every move and expression. A sad smile, a knowing look, and …A glow in one of their eyes? Nicole frowned, wait, what? What had happened? She knew that they were friends, and she was almost 100% positive that it was all that they were. But had she been wrong? Maybe there was something more behind the surface of their friendship. She shook her head confused, 'must be something in the air'  
But that thought was instantly crushed when she saw Josh cup Sam's cheek lovingly. Shock and rage began to spread all over Nicole, like a disease it soon took over and blinded her. A knowing grin started to appear on the blondes face. She snapped a shot and turned to leave. Oh if they only knew what she had in store for them?

**CA Hospital**

Josh grasped her hand tightly into his own. Sam gulped at the huge sign above her. This wasn't gonna be pretty at all.  
Dr. Altman approached them as soon as he got sight on the lovely pair.

"So you decided to come back after all?" He stated rather than asking.

"Yeah…"Sam mumbled. Dr. Altman nodded knowingly; he had seen several girls become uncomfortable around the subject who many tried to avoid.

"Well there's nothing to worry about, I am though going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room." He said looking at Josh. Sam breathed out in relief; it was embarrassing enough that he had insisted on following her to the hospital.

"Holy Gwyneth Paltrow, is she…!"  
Sam turned around looking for the source of the voices that she had heard. But there was nothing to be found. She shook her head to her self. It must have been exhaustion.  
Nicole released the hand she had over the Texas girl's mouth when she saw Sam leave with her doctor.

"Mary Cherry what are you doing here?" She exclaimed, apparently her sneaking skills weren't as good as the thought they were.

"Hun you ain't the only one who's suspicious about those two." She whined. Mary Cherry had always wanted to be involved with juicy adventures that involved secrecy and betrayal. So when she saw the shorthaired blonde girl, she knew she had an opportunity there.  
Nicole groaned in irritation. She grasped Mary Cherry's arm and tugged her to the exit of the hospital. Once they were out she halted to a stop to confront the Texas girl.

"Whatever you do, you do not mention about this to anyone got that?"  
Mary Cherry hesitated but at the end she came to the conclusion that she would shut her mouth…for now.

"WHAT?"

The students of the School froze at the painful scream that was coming from the girls bathroom.

"You don't think she's pregnant?" Carmen whispered to Lily, nibbling her lips excitedly.

"I don't think so, it's gotta be something a lot more worse to make Brooke McQueen scream like that." Lily sighed.

"What's up with you?" Carmen asked noticing the slightly bummed vegetarian.

"Nothing, it's just…Sam was supposed to help me with an idea I had for the newspaper, but she hasn't even been here all day." She huffed.

"Don't worry Lil, she's here somewhere, I heard she had a dentist appointment or something." Carmen said patting Lilly on the shoulder

"Well I'm gonna check on her" Harrison jumped in making his way as the "Knight in shining armor".

"Oh no you don't. You are going to stay right here. Besides it's the girl's bathroom, and Harrison I don't know if anyone's told you this before. But you sure as hell don't look like a girl." Lily teased with a smile.

"Fine…But I'll stay outside, you know incase she needs anything" Harrison muttered, as he continued walking to the Novak.

Both girls raised their eyebrows at him, both thinking the same. Stalker.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Brooke said, shaking the picture in front of Nicole's face.

Nicole bit her lip, barely trying to keep the smile of her face.

"Exactly what it looks like, Spam isn't all that innocent as many thinks she is huh?" She spoke triumphantly.  
Brooke shook her head.

"Get out" she gritted through her teeth.

"Gladly" Nicole whispered to her self.  
'Sorry Brooke looks like your world is finally falling apart' she thought to herself, finally feeling like she had the chance of becoming the schools new queen.

Sam and Josh reappeared to the school after their little visit to hospital. Sam noticed the crowd that had gathered behind the doors of the Novak.

"Hey guy's, whattya doing?" she said, while squeezing herself through the students to get to her group of friends.

"Well it seems that McQueen and Satan itself are having a fight" Emory spoke quickly before focusing on the door again.  
Sam didn't have the chance to answer before she felt someone push her.

"Nice job Spam, why don't you go ahead and take a look at your work" Nicole laughed.  
Sam frowned confused, not even bothering to question the girl, she opened the door hesitantly and locked it after herself. She looked around for any visible trails of the gorgeous blonde she once had knew. Everybody knew that Brooke McQueen had changed for the worse no one knew though what reason lied behind it. She locked the door hesitantly, having a feeling that it was gonna get ugly.

"Brooke? Is everything alright?" She noticed that one of the bathroom door stalls was closed. She approached it with guilt and sorrow in her gut. Whatever it was, it was her doing. Her mistake.

"Look, I know we haven't talked all that much lately. But you have to know how truly sorry I am."

"If I were you, I would have been pretty sorry myself too.  
You mess with people's life's Sam. It's what you've always been doing. You find every single little detail of their life, and then you create such a bond between yourself and them that it frightens them, because it's so strong. You make us all fall your charm, and once we all have, you throw us away like we're trash. Without any further explanation, I don't know how anyone recovers from that"

Sam listened to the words of a damaged person. Sam sniffed and wiped of the tears of her stained cheeks. It wasn't fair. She hadn't even noticed that she was crying.  
She heard Brooke chuckle bitterly behind the door between them.  
"You're crying? You…deserve it."

Sam couldn't deal with the situation anymore, she turned to leave, but she was stopped once she heard Brooke take a deep breath.  
"By the way, I guess congratulations are in order, that baby is gonna be a handful"

TBC

feedbacks?


	7. Intruder

AN: so sorry for the late update, i've been busy with school. And this is a pretty short chapter, but i'm leaving for my dads, so i'll upload the rest when I get there.

I love reading all of your reviews, you really encourage me to write. So thanks to all of you!

Hope you like it. Be aware that there is some Mature stuff in this chapter, if you are not into the whole fem on fem, i advise you to skip this chp.

Sam bit her lip as hard as she could to keep from releasing the tears she knew were on their way. She took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. For a moment she lost herself in the dark brown color she was presented by. How come did the Novak always seem to be the center of drama and angst? Exhaustion washed over her and she felt dizzy for the second time of that day. She leaned back against the exit door and frowned confused.

"Brooke, I don't know where you've got the idea that I'm pregnant, but I assure you with my life that I am not pregnant." She spoke surprisingly with ease and calmness.

The door to the stall opened and Sam was met with a view she hadn't quite expected.

Instead of a teary image she was met with pure fury.

"Don't lie, I've had enough of them." She gritted through her teeth.

Sam eyed the blonde, was she for real? She stepped closer to the cheerleader.

"I am not pregnant, you think I would do that to you?" Sam's voice shook.

Brooke looked away "Who knows what you would do, I hardly know you anymore"

With that comment, Sam felt something inside of her snap. She gripped the blonde's shoulder's and thrust her to wall, making Brooke gasp in pain.

"Are you high or something? You think I have the time to go and fool around? You know what? I am so sick of these games; one day you're all caring, and the next you behave as if I ran over your puppy! Let me guess, Satan has something to do with this, well you know what I don't…."

WARNING (PG13-NC17)

The blonde's hot lips against hers swallowed Sam's words. She gasped surprised but quickly recovered by kissing back. Sam's arms snaked around the girl's waist hesitantly, gripping tightly. She moaned loudly when she felt Brooke fingertips graze her stomach. Brooke gripped the hem of Sam's shirt and flung it over as the girl released the hold on Brooke and lifted her arms in the air. She gasped when Brooke's lips nibbled tightly on her neck. This was so wrong, incredibly inappropriate. Another kiss.

'Then how come this feels so right?' Sam thought. Sam closed her eyes when she felt her zipper being pulled down.

"Damn it" She whispered under her breath. Sam changed their positions making Brooke's back face the wall. Sam kissed her hard while one of her hands cupped the blonde's breast making Brooke shiver with pleasure.

"Oh my god!" a voice spoke up making them both pull away.

TBC!

AN: I suck at writing love/sex scenes, so sorry if it wasn't what you had expected. Next Chapter coming up hopefully later today.

Reviews?


	8. How it all began

AN: ok keep in mind that I dont have a beta reader, and that there might be grammar mistakes.  
Other than that I hope you like this chapter, and that another update will be coming up tomorrow. =)

Sam Pov.

I felt Brooke stiffen by the sound, and just like that, the moment was over. I let go of the death grip I had on her and started searching for the shirt that had been dismissed minutes ago.

"It's by the sink" A voice called out. I recognized it instantly.

Putting the shirt quickly on, I turned to face the intruder, who I really should be thanking. What Brooke and I had just done was a terrible mistake.

"Thank you Lilly."  
I pushed myself pass her, and left without a second glance at them.

"You got a lot to explain" Lilly said, still shocked by what she had seen.  
Brooke gulped still in shock over what just had happened, this was gonna take a while.

"How did it go?" Josh asked curiously, while we walked down the school halls. Pushing back what just had happened, I recalled the thoughts I'd had earlier that day. I wasn't called Lois Lane without a reason. I knew a long time ago that the Quarterback had fallen for me. And to be perfectly honest I didn't mind it. Yes it had set off some rumors, but it brought us closer, it made us more than friends. Josh Ford had grown on me. But I feared that he wasn't the only one with feelings. At least it was what my mind was telling me. There was only one way to find out.  
It might've also been my brain fooling around with me, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Sam?" Josh asked, concerned at the scared look on Sam's face.

"Josh?" I pulled to a stop feeling my breath hitch, this was gonna be either really embarrassing or really…embarrassing.

**The Novak**

"Fine, but you better sit down for this, it's gonna take a while" Brooke sighed irritated by the fact that Sam had left her to do this on her own.  
Brooke and Lilly moved to the couch next to Kennedy's "Wall of fame" Lilly sat down next to Brooke, and waited for her to begin.  
"Look just before I begin I want you to promise me that this stays between us, no one can find out."

Brooke could sense the hesitation Lilly was having. Lying to all of your friends wasn't an easy task. She knew that by experience. Lilly sighed after much thinking and came to the conclusion that she could keep her promise.  
"Alright, I promise"  
'Crap, well I guess I need to tell her now' Brooke thought to herself.  
"Fine it started a couple of months ago…"

**Past**

The car went to a stop and Brooke groaned at the situation they had gotten themselves into.  
"You know if you'd just filled it up with gas before we left…"

Sam interjected before Brooke could finish, "Well that task wasn't mine to begin with, you said you had taken care of that before we EVEN left" She responded back and then felt a shiver run through her body. Brooke glanced in the rear mirror when she noticed brunette shiver.

"You cold?"Brooke asked worried at how blue Sam's lips were getting.

"I'll be fine, we should call someone though."Sam replied while rubbing her hands.

Who knew it would be this cold on a winter in L.A.  
Brooke had fortunately worn a warm thick sweater for the concert they had decided to go to. for Sam though had been stupid enough to go with a t-shirt, thinking they would be home in no time

"Mom and Mike are out of the option. If they realize we sneaked out in the middle of the night, they'll ground us for life." Sam continued while shaking even more at the mental picture she got of her being old and gray and still living in the palace with the grumpy blonde.  
Brooke chuckled at Sam's horrified face before an idea struck her.  
"Oh…"  
"What?" Sam watched as Brooke started digging for something in her purse.  
"Brooke what are you doing?" Sam watched as Brooke kept fumbling around trying to get something.  
"I just thought that if we could…ah!" she smiled in victory, with her hand in the air.

Sam looked closely and noticed Brookes pink cell clutched between the fingers of her.

"There is no way anyone's gonna come for us this late, who's mad enough to do that?" Sam said bitterly, she was stuck in a cold ass car with Brooke McQueen, could this get any worse?

Brooke smiled to herself and dialed the number she had been given. After a few rings someone answered and Brooke fought down the urge to kiss the person on the other side of the line.

"Hey I'm sorry if I woke you up…but I sort of need a favors of yours."  
Sam leaned forward curiously putting her hands on the driver's headrest. The wonders of Brooke McQueen. Surprisingly enough Brooke had been the one to invite Sam to come along for the concert. Sam couldn't help but to accept the offer especially the way they had grown closer. Dear she call it a friendship? Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Brooke had finished the call. Leaning back against the seat she waited for Brooke to explain.

"That was Harrison, he's on his way" She said smiling triumphantly.

"Of course, why wouldn't he?" Sam snorted at the thought of Harrison. Everyone knew he had a crush on the cheerleader.

"I figured that we could use him since he's so much into me" Brooke said easily.  
Sam nodded uneasily, not sure if she was ok with the thought of her friend being used. But seeing no other way to get help, she let it slide for the time at being.  
Looking out of the window, she once again tried to warm herself by rubbing her hands up and down her arms. When Sam's teeth started to chatter against each other, Brooke started to get worried.  
She unbuckled herself and squeezed her way to the backseat of the car.

"What are you doing?" Sam stuttered from the cold.  
Brooke positioned herself next to Sam and wrapped her arm around the brunette hesitantly.

"Body heat is the best way to get warm" She said looking anywhere but at Sam.  
Sam on the other hand couldn't take her eyes of the cheerleader, she took the chance to study Brooke's face, every feature of it. Her lips were sparkling, probably from the lip gloss she had insisted on putting on earlier. Sam leaned into the girl's warm embrace and sighed out loud.  
Brooke smiled on the inside…

"You're enjoying this?" she rather stated than asked.

"Damn right…you're comfy and warm" Sam groaned with pleasure.

"And you're ice cold! Geez, ever have the intention of telling me how cold you truly were? I'll be surprised if you don't get pneumonia, God the things I do for you" Brooke said while rubbing her hands up and down Sam's arms.

"Oh you love this" Sam smiled teasingly.  
Brooke felt her breath catch when she saw the beautiful smile plastered on the girl's face. Unable to help she reached to the lock of hair that had slipped out and tucked it behind Sam's ear.  
Sam's smile vanished instantly by the blonde's action. One of Sam's hands managed to slip from the girl's grip and to instead creep its way to the neck of the other girl's. Settling it for the new skin, they both felt something change in the air. It was getting heavier to breathe, and before neither had realized it, they were leaning in to each other.

**Present**  
"Wow…that's hot" Lilly said, lost at words.  
Brooke sighed…"But that's not where it ends…"

Tbc

Feedbacks always appreciated.


	9. The first Kiss

I would just like to say how happy I am that there are people willing to read this and I hope some of you still are, anyway

so sorry I haven't updated in a while, ive been really busy with work and trips around Europe yay!  
Im not really satisfied with this chapter, I have changed it lots of times, and by lots i mean a lot!  
Hope you like it, and i will try to update faster. But no matter what i am not giving up this story, so if it takes while do know that I will eventually update it.  
I dont have a beta reader, so bare with me.

Chapter 9

"Yeah?" He said feeling himself grow nervous.

"Will you kiss me? I mean, you don't…it's just that…umm…" I stuttered to my surprise. Bad sign…Really bad sign.

And for the second time of that day, I felt myself being taken by surprise. Josh's hands wandered all over my back. For a minute it felt right. Him and me, I could see myself with him, but that vision vanished quickly, when I noticed that he wasn't kissing me the way I wanted him to. He wasn't Brooke McQueen. He didn't have that silky skin that Brooke had. He didn't have that special perfume that Brooke put on every morning. I broke away from the kiss and leaned my forehead against his.

"Josh I am so…so sorry." I whispered feeling guilt at what I had put him through.  
Josh shook his head softly mumbling something incoherent. I hugged him tightly knowing he was probably disappointed.

"It's ok Sam, I know you don't feel that way" He spoke up after some time.  
"We're gonna be ok. Trust me there are plenty of girls out there waiting to be loved by a man like you." I said trying to comfort him.  
Josh pulled back, and what I saw made me smile. He was showing off that wicked smile of his that I loved so much"

"So I'm a man now huh? What happened to Dorothy? "  
I chuckled at his comment. Dorothy was a name I had come up for him when I had heard that he was interested in musical performances.  
"Shut up Dorothy"

**Past**

"Hey, are you girls alright?"  
Sam pulled away when she heard the familiar voice of her best friend. Afraid that something might've been misplaced she ran a hand through her hair, and straightened her shirt. Moving to open the door, she cast on last look at the girl beside her, seeing that Brooke was ignoring her, she huffed out loud and climbed outside.  
"Just in time" she muttered under her breath.  
Harrison barely noticed Sam and rushed instantly to Brooke's side, helping her out. Thinking that she might be cold he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
Sam couldn't help but to feel envy towards Harrison, she wished she could be that close to Brooke.  
Brooke could practically feel the glare the brunette was giving her, looking up to meet the girl's gaze, she instantly regretted it. Things had changed. She was now looking differently at Sam; they were no longer just Sam and Brooke.  
Harrison led Brooke to his truck and being the gentleman he was, he opened the door for the blonde.  
Sam laughed bitterly; the boy would do anything for the miss popular.  
Climbing in to the backseat she leaned her head against the window and thought back to the earlier events of that night and wishing nothing more than to just get home and lock herself in her room. She needed to do some serious thinking.

**Novak**

Lily groaned out loud.  
"That boy needs to be locked up!"  
Brooke nodded seriously.  
"So then what?" Lily asked, urging Brooke to continue.  
"Once Harrison left, I saw Sam head straight up to her room"  
"And…" Lily urged

**Past**

"_And what makes you think, you're invited here? This is my room, my personal space away from you!"  
Brooke Cringed at Sam's harsh tone.  
"Could you calm down, you're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood." Brooke whispered.  
"You're telling me to calm do…Hey! You listen I'm not the one…."  
Brooke interjected before Sam could finish her quest for a world free Brookieness.  
"Oh for the love of god, will you just shut up and let me speak!"  
"No because…"  
And at that point it didn't matter to Brooke anymore, the girl wasn't about to shut up anytime soon, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why she suddenly felt so…excited?  
Reaching forward to grasp the girl's waist, she yanked her harshly closer to herself, surprising both Sam and herself at the sudden domination that had taken over her.  
She slammed her lips against Sam's, almost bruising the girl's lips. With a kiss so passionate, Brooke allowed herself to loose control and let the feelings take over. Enough was enough._

Lily had no idea how to response to that, so with one thing in her mind she spoke out.  
"I need a drink"

TBC

Feedbacks? Critics helps me to improve.


	10. Life

**So I know its been a long time, but I think I cured my writers block.**  
**here's a short chapter, hopefully next one will be longer and better. Hope you like it. Btw I love reading your comments, it really motivates me, so if u have any spare time, feel free to comment.**

**A**fter the infinite traumatizing day Brooke finally gave out a sigh and nearly threw herself to her bed. Moaning softly at the pure softness of her mattress and pillow, she closed her eyes.

"Oh have I missed you" She murmured.

Unfortunately the moment was too soon interrupted for Brooke to like.

"Leave me alone, I'm not ready to have one of your overdramatic "life changing" fights." Brooke said bored, not even glancing at Sam's direction.

Sam closed the door, and leaned back against it, crossing her arms seriously while looking seriously at Brookes out sprawled figure.

"This thing… the fights, the questions…" The brunette started, swallowing tightly, she continued.

"I'm done with you, I'll be staying at Carmen's place for a couple of days, and when I get back, I don't want to hear anything from you. This thing between you and me is over."  
Lifting her gaze to Brooke's eyes, Sam waited for a response.  
Brooke was too stunned at the sudden change in Sam, Who was this person?  
Taking Brooke's silence as an understanding, Sam nodded to herself, and left.

"So how did it go?"

"It went fine, mom said it was fine and it should be no problem" Sam put on a fake smile, and slipped her bag to the floor.

"Who cares what your mom said, you'd leave either way, and I wanna know what you told Brooke. Were polite? How did she take it? You didn't hit her did you?" Carmen exclaimed the last sentence, terrified of what Sam could have done to her role model.

"Calm down, I didn't hurt your precious cheerleader, I just told her that I'd be away a few days" she spoke annoyed with her best friend's accusation.

Carmen raised one eyebrow in disbelief.

"Fine! I told her that I never wanted to see her crazy ass again." Sam said walking over to the couch where Carmen was sitting.

"See that wasn't so hard. Now all you have to do is go over there and apologize, ok? Good." She smiled viciously.

"I really hate you sometimes" The brunette said distractedly while looking for her cell, which was ringing nonstop. Looking at the caller Id she walked away from Carmen.

"Oh please, you love me!" Carmen yelled after the retreating figure.

When you get a call, you always expect the worst; at least that's what I had been doing lately

"Miss McPherson?"

"Yes? This is she."

"I'm happy to inform you that we've gotten your test results and that everything is starting look up."

"Really?" I practically screamed into the phone, you never believe that miracles happen but they do, they really do. I couldn't help but to release a few tears.  
I could hear the person on the other line laugh gracefully, it made feel even more relieved.  
"You're cancer free, congratulations!"

_Of course, that's not how life really is. It's not a movie where all the damaged people get a second chance, it's just my brain getting lost in fantasy land.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm sorry to inform you, but the labs aren't looking good, you're going to have to come in again."_

'_Oh… right. Life. How do you escape your worst living nightmare.'_

_TBC_

feedbacks?


	11. Suspicions

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked it. Sorry **not another screen name**, there will be tiny Josh/sam moments tho.  
**Emeloo** there will be more stories after this one, im not ready to let go of popular :)  
Im not quite happy with this chapter, I changed it tons of times, so this is the best I could work with. Remember I don't have a beta reader neither is english my native language, so if any errors i apologize. Peace ;)

**Chapter 11**

"You alright?" Carmen asked concerned, noticing Sam's red puffy eyes.

Sam ran her fingers through her hair nervously trying to figure out where to go from there. Option one tell Carmen. Option two keep her mouth shut. And last but not least, steal a car and start a new life in Mexico. Strangely option 3 seemed more appealing to her.

Shaking her thoughts away she smiled uneasily. 'And the acting begins' she thought bitterly.

"I'm fine, just got something in my eye, so what's it gonna be, sleepless in Seattle or True romance?" Sam distractedly said while digging in her purse for the two movies.

Carmen frowned at that; it wasn't like Sam to withdraw herself like she had done lately. Maybe it was because of all the tension between her and Brooke, or even the Josh "relationship" rumors that had been going on for a while. Either way an intervention was needed, but for now they were going to watch Tom Hanks romance Meg Ryan and eat sweet colorful gummy worms. Carmen smiled internally at that, god did she love them.

**Home**

"So I see Sam's not here, you wouldn't know anything about that would you Brooke?" Mike wondered out loud, shooting her a look across the dinner table.

Fortunately for the blonde daughter, Jane came to her rescue.  
"It's nothing like that honey, Sam just felt like spending some time at Carm's place. Apparently they're working on a huge project, so I figured why not?" Jane reassured the McQueens.

Brooke couldn't tell if Jane was telling the truth or if she was just covering her daughter's ass, either way she didn't like being away from her former lover. At least when she was home, they could fight or feel the unbearable presence of each other, but now… it was just getting unpleasant.

"May I be excused?" Not waiting for an answer, Brooke grabbed her plate and made her way to the kitchen.

"I don't get what her problem is, I thought we were doing fine, that is until a couple of weeks ago" Mike said more to himself than his fiancée.

"She's just having a rough time understanding Sam, it's nothing you need to worry about, it'll work it self out sooner or later." Jane said with calmness.  
It took a moment for Mike to finally realize the error in what the beautiful woman in front of him had said.

"You know something, don't you?" her fiancée asked curiously.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to tell you, especially if there was a promise made." She replied solemnly.

"And if that secret was to tear this family apart?" Mike argued back, now more annoyed than ever, they were supposed to tell everything to each other. For god's sake they were getting married!

"I won't break my promise Mike. Especially one I made to my daughter." She spoke seriously. Noticing Mike sigh, she put down her fork and looked deep into his eyes.  
"If Brooke had come to you, if you had been her first choice to tell her secret to, would you have unleashed her secret to your family and friends without her permission?" She questioned her future husband.

"I love you Mike, I trust you and I know you would never do anything to hurt me or this family. But I can't do it." She spoke true fully, looking directly into her fiancée's eyes.

"Fine. All I'm asking is that you talk to her Jane. That's all I'm asking, we've come too far to ruin this now."

Jane left her seat, walked over to her fiancée and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him lightly on his neck, she thanked him with a whisper of loving words.

**School**

Sam laughed at something that Josh had said; they exchanged smiles when Sam felt like someone was watching her. Turning her gaze away from Josh she looked at the people in front of her.  
"What?" Sam questioned her friends.  
"We don't want to be rude or anything but have you been working out lately or maybe been on a diet?" Lily popped the question when she saw that nobody had the courage to speak out the curious thoughts they had been having since they sat down.

"Not what I'm aware of no." Sam answered hesitantly.

"Oh it's nothing then, must be the weather." Harrison spoke up, backing up Lily.

Sam didn't understand a word of what they were saying, but being more confused than ever she just nodded and returned to her talk with Josh.

"I spoke to Josh" Nicole began. Ever since that day in the Novak she and Brooke had been on bad terms, but having felt guilt ever since that accident, she had decided to make up for it.

"He's not dating Spam, so you can calm down, nobody is going to steal your quarterback."

Brooke felt both relieved and annoyed, why had Sam been leading her to think that there was something going on between the two of them. It didn't make any sense.  
"And I know what you're thinking, but they're just friends" Nicole continued.

"Has Spammi lost weight or wha! nah I don't kno how that girl pulls it off buh I want in!" the Texas girl exclaimed in wonder, interrupting Nicole. Boy were her doctors in for a surprise, she'd make sure they got fired as soon as mama's driver picked her up after school.  
"What are you talking about Mary Cherry she looks just fi…" Brooke stopped as soon as she saw Sam leave the table she had been sitting at. She didn't know how she had missed it, but looking at Sam dumping her tray she finally took in Sam's appearance. She looked thin and fragile. It had been weeks since Sam had busted into her room instructing her to never talk to her again, but no one could ever lose weight that fast, she looked even thinner than herself. Getting a look at Sam's front frame she felt a shiver run down her spine, she had changed so much.

Nicole followed Brooke's gaze and understood what Mary cherry had been talking about.  
Being the Satan which Sam had referred to her as she knew she had some digging to do, and she knew exactly where to start.  
"See you in class" Nicole informed the cheerleaders sitting at her table.

"An now whe you going?" Mary Cherry asked with her unique accent.

"Umm… I left something in the Novak" Nicole replied and then rushed for safety from the Texas cheerleader who was ready to pop questions.  
Mary Cherry shrugged and then turned to face Brooke.

"Well at least we know she's not preggers" she grinned.

TBC

feedbacks?


	12. One minute of your day

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I cant tell you how many times I re-wrote this chapter. I'm still not satisfied with it, but the next two chapters are better. **  
**I want to thank all you readers out there, for reading and truly motivating me. I got two chapters on the way, I'm just adding something, they should be up by tomorrow :)  
**

**Remember, I dont have a Beta reader, so sorry if there are any gramma errors. ;)  
Enjoy!  
**

"YOU!"

"ME?" Lily cried out.

Nicole pulled her into a dark corner of the school hall and slammed her against the wall.

"What's Spam's deal? And I don't want any lies" Satan crossed her arms.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I have no clue, whatever it is, she's not telling us" Lily fought back.

Nicole laughed bitterly "Is that how you wanna play?" giving Lily the look.

Yes the look that makes every freshman…scratch that, every living being want to run away. Unfortunately for Lily it wasn't the first time she had received that sort of look from Satan. Giving up the thought of being frightened, Lily shook herself and positioned herself in a fighting stand with her tiny fists.

"Bring it on bitch, moma's hungry!" Lily growled.  
Satan growled and showed her white pearly teeth, making the vegetarian gulp and give the hesitation of doubt.

Lily released a tiny innocent laugh, and then made a run for the exit. Nicole was soon after her. Lily herself ran through the crowd of students and practically squealed when she felt the touch of Satan's hand. Nicole had now a firm grip on Lily's jacket, but that didn't stop either of them, Lily just kept running, without taking a second glance in front of her, she pushed a student into the lockers.

Sam gasped when she felt herself fall into the arms of Brooke, but the force of Lily's push had them both hit the lockers rather harshly.  
Sam groaned, that sure as hell didn't help her headache.

Mary Cherry glanced at the girl's beside her and then ran after her best friend/arch nemesis.  
"I'm coming Nic, I'm coming!" She shouted dramatically.

"I never thought I'd hear that from Mary Cherry" Sam squeezed out horrified at the mental picture her mind had painted for her.

Brooke's laughter shook Sam, and that's when she realized that the blonde still had her arms wrapped around her waist. Sam sighed. She missed this. The closeness of the blonde had always affected her in the most ludicrous way. It was a mix between pain and electricity. It both made her feel alive and vulnerable. Brooke felt Sam lean into her, the sensation of feeling connected again made her tighten the grip she had on the girl.  
Fortunately in the buzz of people freaking out about the girl fight that was going further down the school hall, no one seemed to notice the couple.  
Brooke nuzzled the neck she had grown to love months ago and pressed a gentle, hesitating kiss to Sam's jaw.  
Loosing themselves in the moment they didn't notice Josh come to check on them.

Josh was at shock to say the least; it was way over the line for what friends were capable of. Too freaked out to say anything he turned around and walked to Sugar daddy who was calling for him. He was stuck in a trance where all he could see was Sam and Brooke…intimately. There had been several signs but he had looked pass them like he always did when he didn't want to face things. How long had this been going on? And did Brooke know about Sam's condition?

"Sam?" Brooke whispered making the hair on Sam's neck stand up.  
Remembering where she now was and who she was with, she slipped out of the blondes grasp and walked away remembering she had some place to be.

Brooke cringed at the loss of contact, the more she tried, the more Sam pulled away.  
And with that thought, Brooke considered herself done. Who the hell was she kidding, it's over. No more pieces to figure out, no more asking or digging, she was through.

Not too far away you could hear the Texas girl make a lame attempt at joking, while she had Lily trapped under her butt. Yes, the poor Latino girl was being over maneuvered by a possible gen manipulated Texas ass.  
"Why In Texas, asses sit on yuh" Mary cherry snickered at her own joke.

"In L.A. girls with the name Nicole kill you, if you don't get off of them…NOW!" Nicole shouted furiously, Lily didn't seem to be the only one stuck.

**Home**

"Sam…you're home" Jane stated rather then questioned.

"Where else would I be" She muttered and dropped her bag onto the kitchen counter.

"You alright honey? You know the doctors did say to take it easy…especially now that you're going to…" Sam didn't let her mother get the chance to finish that sentence. She was tired of everyone explaining her situation.

"Whatever I'll be up in my room if you need me, let me know when we're leaving"

Jane watched Sam leave and picked up the piece of paper that was folded neatly in her pocket. Re checking the time for the appointment they had for the afternoon she sighed.

"You're not the only on in pain Sammy" she muttered under her breath.  
Jane had accepted her daughter's decision in not telling anyone about her sickness, but it was a heavy burden for one person to carry. Sam had Josh to lean on. But Jane didn't have the shoulder she needed to lean on, she wished she could explain the circumstances to Mike. Walking to the living room, not remembering to remove the sheet of crumbled paper.

Some time later on Brooke entered the house with a relief, nobody was home. Nicole wasn't far behind. After the assault Mary Cherry had put her through she decided she needed some luxury time with the queen.  
"I've missed these "Spamless" moments." Nicole sighed out happily.  
"Me too" Brooke mumbled. "So I'll get the nail polish and you fix the drinks?" Brooke asked. It was time for their annual relaxation times, which featured with a hint of Gwyneth Paltrow show reel.  
Nicole nodded and cocked one eyebrow when she noticed something lying carelessly on the counter. Looking around she ensured that it was clear to take a peek. Reading it through she noticed Spam's name. Smiling devilishly she felt like nothing could stop her now.

"Gotcha"

TBC

Review? I'll give ya a treat? lol.


	13. The truth stings

**AN: slow chapter, but i'm quite satisfied with it. And as usual there will probably be some grammar errors in it, sorry!  
Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are fast wow! I woke up this morning to find several notifications about reviews. So wow thanks!  
Feel free to criticize and speak whatever you have on your mind. :)**

"Alright, these documents contain all the information you need for the chemo process we're going to start with next week. Now you're going to have to be thorough with what you do. No pushing yourself too hard." Dr Parker informed her, one of many doctors she regularly visited. Sam zoomed out after that and focused more on her doctor's figure. She despised many of her doctors since they always had a way of looking down on their patient. Yes it did suck to have cancer, but damn it she did not want to be victimized. Dr Parker on the other hand treated her differently. Their relationship was so much more than a normal doctor patient kind of thing. And the fact that she was hot improved the situation so much more.

"Sam?" Dr. Rosaline Parker snapped her fingers in front of her dazed patient.

"What?" Sam asked stuck in a haze of several Dr. Parker's presented to her.  
'Must resist hot blonde doctors' she mentally argued with herself.  
"Have fun in LaLa land?" Rosaline flashed an amused smile. Her patient seemed to drift to her own fantasy land a lot lately, she doubted it had anything to do with her illness.

"Very…" Sam muttered under her breath. "So we all done?" Sam asked bored and disappointed at the PG view of her doctor's ass. 'Damn coat, was it so bad to show of some skin once in a while? maybe even some curves?'

"So any questions? Sam looked at her doctor who was currently having a look at the chart in her hands, which she was guessing was hers.  
"What's going to happen to me? Can you tell me what I'm in for, cos let me tell you, I have no freaken clue and it's scaring the shit out of me" the brunette asked looking at the painting to her left as she usual would when things got unbearable for her. She could feel the knot of fear and tension in her stomach increase by every visit she did to the hospital. This was her reality, her everyday nightmare. She was about to be under a lot of pain, in god knows how many months.  
"Sam I'm going to be honest with you, you're in for a heck of a ride, but your mom and me are going to be there every step of the way, you're not alone in this" She said kneeling down so that she was in level with Sam, she rested a comforting hand on Sam's knees.

For some reason, Sam felt like a little kid again. Isn't that what teachers always did when a kid was feeling down? Rest a hand on their shoulder or knee, as the little boy or girl sat on a chair with their noses directed to the ground? Clearing her throat, Sam asked the question she had feared to ask ever since she found out about her disease.  
"Do I have a chance at this?" Sam clutched the sides of her chair with her fingers, her knuckles almost going white at the pressure; she bit her lip anxiously and closed her eyes, waiting for her answer.  
Rosaline sighed she hated some parts of her job, especially these kinds.  
"You have stage three melanoma which is telling us that you're in a metastatic stage too. Which also means that the cancer has spread to some of your organs, now we can remove some of it and with the help of chemotherapy you can get better, and with the permission of you and your mother we could sign you up for several clinical trials…" Rosaline explained, now short of breath by her own nervousness.

Sam looked up at Rosaline with unshed tears, the expression on Sam's face finally broke Rosaline and she dumped her professional role of doctor.

"In your case there's a 20% percent possibility of survival." She finally gasped out and with that she leaned in and grasped the young girl in her arms.

She really hated her job.

**Hell**

"Mary Cherry? Tell Brooke to meet up with us in the Novak tomorrow 9 am Sharp got it?

"Now hol on, Wha yuh up to huh?"

"You'll see" Nicole smirked, even though Mary Cherry couldn't see her friend she could still feel something evil going on.

"Now Nic, Mama said it ain't good to be bad, jesus can smack us down with his…"

"Shut up Mary Cherry!" Nicole ended the call with a frustrated sigh, she sometimes wondered what Mary Cherry's parents put in her food.

TBC

You liked it? or hated it? speak up :)


	14. Expect the Unexpected

**AN:** I don't really know what to say. You don't know how much it means to me to hear that someone appreciates/likes what I write. *raises champagne glass in air* To all of you!  
You make my day =) Btw I noticed that the last chapter had a bold texture so sorry!  
**Emeloo2**: Yeah I Doctor Rosaline is gonna have a big part in Sam's life, it's gonne be fun to explore that. Great to hear that, I always wanted to mixed feelings in a story.  
**Bela23**: Here come's more! ;)  
**GilmoreRos: **it wont be too much long anymore. :)  
**Not another screen name: **Dude..wicked. lol ;) Me neither, I dont like a sad Sam :/  
**Kahlan25**: Thank you! Yeah im gonna try to update a lot more often :)  
**Silviafan1986**: i'm glad you liked it. I'm kind of curious about Brooke's reaction too, lol

Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 14

"Why is she doing this again?" Carmen asked intrigued and horrified by the weird group meeting Nicole had set up in the Novak. One by one, Nicole had gathered the most important people to the Novak, well more like tossed them.  
The boys were the easiest to lure into her vicious plan all you had to say was, Hot chicks and burritos, the girls on the other hand were much tougher. Especially Lily who had literally played hide and seek ever since she experienced the traumatizing Mary Cherry's butt on her. Five done and Three to go. Mary Cherry was on the hunt for her Easter egg, aka Lily while Nicole was on the search for the two "step-sisters". Nicole Fumbled with the keys to the Novak in her pocket. Never hurt to have a special one on one with the janitor now and then. Nicole finally got to the classroom where Sam and Brooke were in.  
Checking the schedule on the wall, she noticed that it wouldn't be long enough until hell broke out. The blonde short haired girl couldn't keep the grin away at the thought of revealing Spam's secret. Nicole lost herself in fantasy land, a land where Brooke finally dumps a tray of food on sp…wait didn't she already do that? While she kept searching for something else for Brooke to do, she didn't notice Mary Cherry head her way, along with something else dragging behind her on the floor.  
Mary Cherry frowned when she saw the intense look on her friend's face, which then turned into a huge smile. Then realization dawned on her; Satan was having one of her fantasies. She sighed and look at the girl she had dragged all the way from the basement, don't ask why.  
Mary Cherry pouted, poor Lily she had no idea what was in for her. Come to think of it, she didn't either. She turned away from a passed out vegetarian to her schizophrenic friend.

"Oww what the heck was that for Mary Cherry?" Nicole grumbled and touched her cheek where Mary cherry had slapped her seconds ago.  
The Texas girl shrugged, "Hun yuh look like yuh needed it. Nah can you tell me what ya'll up to?"  
"Not until you tell me what you did to miss Diane Fossey over here."

"Oh we just had an little understatement so I gave her some of mah moma's potion"" Mary Cherry laughed innocently.

Nicole smiled uneasily at her friend; Mary Cherry could sure be more than what meets the eyes, that's for sure. Nicole's eyes widened with excitement when she saw Brooke and the rest of her class stand up. She nudged Mary Cherry who refused to move.  
"Mary Cherry come on, Brooke's heading this way, go to the Novak, I'll be there in a moment."  
The Texas girl sighed before she bent down to Lil Lily to get a hold on her jacket"  
Nicole watched in wonder as Mary Cherry dragged Lily away like a caveman before setting her focus to the door. Knowing that Sam would probably the hardest to get to, she decided to approach Brooke first.  
Nicole stood aside and watched as students exited, god people take a shower wrinkling her nose at the random smells. Once she saw Brooke head out, she grabbed her swiftly to the side. Putting her act on she crushed her friend into a hug.  
"Uh…Nic, oxygen becoming a issue." She managed to squeeze out.  
Nicole sniffed but still held on to the Queen bee.  
"I just don't know what to do Brooke, I can't do this anymore" she gasped out, letting the tears fall. Sensing a very stiff Brookie she released her hold by an inch, letting the girl have some oxygen.  
"Um want to talk about it?" Brooke asked concerned at her friend's behavior and to be honest a little frightened.  
Nicole looked around for the other step- sister and saw that she was talking to her teacher. It was now or never. Jumping back to her character she sniffled even louder.  
"Y… yes. Meet me outside the Novak" finally releasing her hold on the poor girl.

To say Brooke was confused was an understatement, not that she hadn't ever since Nic upset, but this was definitely something new. Shaking her head she did as Nicole told her to.  
When Brooke was out of sight she marched into the classroom and got a real hold on the brunettes arm, before she pulled her out to the school hallway.

"Hey I was talking to him, and why are you touching me, let me go!" she exclaimed.  
"Trust me I would rather hire someone to hold you, unfortunately they had the day off, now lets go!" she growled out her order.

Getting closer, Nicole saw Brooke outside the Novak as promised. 'Good girl' she thought to herself.  
"Hey Ni…Sam?" Brooke exclaimed confused.

"Don't ask" Sam muttered. This sucked.  
Nicole slammed the door open and pushed the two girls in there. Checking to see if everyone was there, she nodded to herself.  
"Let the show begin" She grinned to herself.  
Sam walked up to Josh confused more than ever. "What the hell is going on, and why is…is that Lily?" Sam exclaimed horrified at the sight of the limp figure of her friend under the sink.  
Mary Cherry waved off Sam's concern. "She'll be fine, she had a little too much"

Sam POV

I don't think anyone wanted to know what Lily had too much of. Shaking that thought away, I turned to Nicole confused. Why were we all here again?

"I bet you all wonder why you're here" Nicole said with excitement. I raise my eyebrow. What is she up to now? Before I can vocalize my thoughts I hear a shrill of anger mixed with horror.

"You little incest Texas Psycho! What did you to me?"

I hear Lily shout at Mary Cherry who kind of looks afraid to me. Not to be mean or anything I truly love Lily, she's one of many best friends I have, but that Latino needs to take a anger management class.

I sigh and lean my back against the wall. Josh stand's by my side and observes the fight going on between Lily and Mary Cherry. Even though he's not saying anything, I still feel a comfort radiating of him, and I don't mind it at all, it's nothing compared to what Brooke does to me, but right I need this.  
I look up from the floor when I sense someone watching me. Brooke. She's doing that thing when she tries to read your thoughts. I love to hate that intense look she gets every time she does it. But for now I feel like I'm loosing myself in her eyes. We both are, after all the hiding and sneaking, avoiding I have done. I'm setting myself free. The clenching knot in my stomach lets go, and I breathe out relived. Brooke must have sensed something, because she's heading towards me. Embracing myself for what might come I close my eyes.  
And that's when I feel Josh tug at my arm. Opening my eyes again I see that Nicole is blocking Brooke's path.

Pushing Brooke behind herself, Nic walks to the center of the Novak and pulls out something out of her purse.

"What is that?" I whisper to Josh. I feel Josh shrug against me. Right, why would he know?

"You've all probably wondered what's up with Spammy here, and I'm here to tell you all her little secret she's been hiding from us."

Fuck.

TBC

hee...I was on a Caffeine rush, expect gramma errors, anyhoo hope you liked it!


	15. Panick!

**AN: Heya! Sorry i haven't uploaded in a while. Here's a new chapter, kind of slow. But it felt like it had to be one. Anyway as always I appreciate reading all your comments, and if I do not reply its because i'm loss at words, literally. But I love reading them, and I appreciate you all readers so much. Thank you once again!**  
**And as always there will probably be some minor grammar errors, since I do not have a beta reader. But it shouldn't be that bad ;)**  
**Enjoy! Oh and some cussing in this chapter.**

Sam's Pov

Fuck

I'm screwed oh god, this is it. Shit shit shit! Yeah I am beyond freaking out. I don't even care if Lily and the other finds out. Brooke is going to kill me! Literally!

"SAM!"

Oh had I drifted off again? My bad.  
"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" I asked Satan who was the reason of all of this.

Nicole's smile grew wider and I know that this was it, no more lies, no more running.

"Seems like little miss innocent isn't so innocent, you got the STDs or something?"

"I'm sor…" I finally comprehended what Nicole had just said. Wait what? I shook my head for a second and peeked at everyone around the room. Carmen looked ready to laugh her ass off. And Lily was in shock but still giving Mary Cherry weird looks. But the most important girl in the room was the head cheerleader who was standing quite still. I didn't know what to think of her reaction. She wasn't even showing a reaction at all, she was just…staring.

"Nic are you out of your mind?" I looked to see Josh speak up. He seemed just as confused as anyone else was.

Nicole squinted her eyes at me, and I felt myself move closer to Josh.  
"So if not, then why all the meetings with your gynecologist here? What are you so ashamed of huh? Come on tell us Spammy dearest."  
I can't even begin with how much I hate that girl right now. I didn't need this. Why is she doing this?

Before I can stop myself I feel my eyes water with tears. Stupid, stupid Satan.

I felt a movement beside sugar daddy; I looked up only to see Carmen move her way to me.  
"Sam, were the rumors true? About the pregnancy?" Carmen asked in hesitance. Brooke cringed as soon as those words escaped from Carmen's lips. I didn't know what to think of that, did they really think so low of me? That was it.  
"No I do not have STDs or any sexual disease for that matter Satan, nor am I pregnant Carm! I am out of here!" I nearly shout at them. I walk to Satan and snatch my letter from her grip before she realizes what I'm doing.

I rush to the door only to realize that it's locked. I glance a panicked look at Josh and he's getting the message. I'm panicking.

"Enough with the drama Nicole, unlock the god damn door" Josh pushes himself from the wall to confront Nicole.  
"No."

And that's when it starts. Lily is attacking Mary Cherry. Carmen looks guilty for her earlier accusation she shot at me. Nicole is practically assaulting Josh with the grip she has on him. Harrison and Sugar Daddy look utterly confused. And me…there's so no me.

Frustration is all I feel right now. Frustration for even leaving Brooke. Frustration at Nicole and her stupid need for snooping around. Why does everything have to be so god damn complicated! I don't want this! I can hardly breathe anymore, I just want it all to end.  
"Shut up! Will everyone just shut the fuck up! Please!" I exclaimed, clenching my fists so hard.  
I'm breathing hard and heavy. It's only now that I understand how truly exhausted I am. I lock my gaze on Brooke's eyes, and I see something I have never seen before. Is it fear?

"Just stop." I gasp out before I feel my knees give out.

End Sam's Pov

Brooke Pov

I rushed as soon as I saw the pale white shade appear on Sam's face. With one hand on her waist and the other on her back I slowly laid her onto the cool floor. It felt so odd to have her like this in my arms, to actually feel her and to touch. I was rediscovering her again, but not on the terms I would've liked. I don't even know how I'm able to be so calm after everything that has happened. I accidentally brushed my hand against her ribs when I leaned over her, and cringed inwardly when I felt how her rib bones poked out. She was so thin.

"Sam…Sammy?" I said with a shaky voice. I'm only now realizing how panicked that sounded.  
I was so deep into my thoughts and fears that I didn't realize when Josh pushed me away until he blocked my sight. I moved to the other side of Sam's figure and gripped her hand tightly into mine.

"What's wrong with her?" I hear Carmen shout out at everyone.

I look up from Sam's face to see Josh frowning at me before answering Carmen's question.  
"She'll be fine, just give her some time, we all kind of cornered her you know?"

I'm not believing a word he's saying, but I choose to keep my mouth shut for now.

"Harrison will you go to the nurses office and ask her to get us some ice chips?" Josh says to Harrison who's shifting on his feet. He nods and walks to open the door before giving us both a look.

"Nicole just open the god damn door." Josh barks at Nicole.

"Whatever you all ruined my theatrical debut anyway" she glares at Josh before walking to the door and unlocking it. I never thought I'd say this, but Nicole Julian is a heartless bitch! I admit that she can be cold and mean but was this girl for real? I have a passed out Sam on the floor, god knows why. And she doesn't even acknowledge the fact that something is seriously wrong? I return my gaze to Sam, only to see that she's starting to get her conscious back.  
"Keep an eye on her while I go and make a phone call" Josh orders me. I nod and make my firm my grip on her hand.

"Help me up Brooke" She whispers. And it's the first in a while that she has spoken this way to me. I snake my arms around her waist and hiss her up slowly into a standing position. All that cheerleading was definitely a contribution to my strength. She places her hands on my shoulders to steady her self. And I move closer both for my selfishness and to make sure she doesn't fall.

"Sammy…" I say quietly but she hears it anyway cos she's staring at me. And to be perfectly honest it scares me. She scares me. I forget that we're not the only one in here when I hear Lily say something to Carmen.  
Josh busts in before I can interrupt them.  
"Good you're up." He directs his words to Sam.

"Jane's coming to pick you up." He continues.

Sam slips her hands away from me, and nods before exiting the Novak. But not before giving me another look. One I can't decide what to describe as.

I see Lily and Carmen tag after her. Everyone else is long gone, and its just me and Josh now. Our friendship isn't what it once was. We hardly speak anymore, so for him to stay behind gave me an uneasy feeling.

"So it's you?"  
huh? Me?

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.  
He walks closer to me, until there hardly no space between us at all.

"You're the one she's in love with."

I can't help but to slip a tiny laughter out, which is starting to turn into crazy giggles. Smart boy.  
"Sam left me months ago, trust me she's not in love with me. I was just an experiment to her." I reply bitterly. It's the truth; Sam had tossed me away as if I was trash.

I see Josh shake his head.  
"Great you're not even denying it. I'm kind of baffled at the moment, but trust me. I hardly think you were an experiment to her." He smiles painfully.

"So then why leave me?" I say with a shaky voice. I try to push back all my emotions, emotions don't lead you anywhere.

"She…" He doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence when Harrison suddenly pops in.

"I got the ice!" He exclaims in triumph. I little late don't you think?

"You're late" He sighs annoyed and leaves the room seeing as our talk is over.  
Harrison groans while tossing the ice chips into the nearest garbage can.

"How's Sam?" He asks me. Before I get the chance to answer him. I feel a buzzing in my pocket. I pick my cell up only to see a text message from Josh.

_"Meet me at your place tonight, and I'll tell you why she left you."_

TBC

**_AN: oh is she going to find out? Have I tortured you long enough lol. Anyhoo comment when you get the chance. :)_**


	16. Wounds heal in time

**AN: WAaaaaay, I updated. And I hope you aren't mad because of my lack of updating. But in all honesty, i've been really busy with school and i'm already behind as it is, so I needed to catch up on some things. But I grew tired of my homework, so here's another update. Hopefully you'll like it and if you don't, that is fine with me :)**  
**The italic font describes what's happened in the past, namely Josh and Brooke's discussion.**  
**Enjoy! ps. I re updated this chapter, because of a minor mistake. My bad. And there should be another chapter after this one in a couple of minutes :)**

Chapter 16

"_You can't utter a word about any of this to anyone, got it?"_

Brooke gripped the sink for support. The devastating news she had just moments ago received still hadn't quite settled in. She turned her gaze up from the sink, and stared at herself in the mirror. No tears, not even a trail of what might have been tears falling. Nothing.

Maybe she was in shock.  
Yeah that must be it, she reasoned with herself. She frowned in thought. Maybe she didn't care anymore. Maybe she had been pushed away so much by Sam that it no longer mattered to her.

"_She's sick Brooke, she can't do this alone. I've seen the way she looks at you"_

Josh knew about them. She should be shocked but in all honesty, she only felt annoyed. She felt as if she was being talked to as a child. That is until he further explained the brunette's condition.

_The two people in the kitchen suddenly flinched away at a sudden harsh loud noise. Shatters of little brown glass pieces lay around on the kitchen floor. Brooke ignored her dropped cup of tea and continued to stare at Josh in a bewildered matter._

_Before the words truly set in._

_Josh walked to his ex girlfriend and present "friend" and hesitantly hugged her to himself, while Brooke kept mumbling into his neck.  
"You're lying, you're lying…"_

Sam and Jane looked at the mess splayed in front of them in the kitchen, and gave each other confused looks. Jane observed her pale, exhausted daughter before turning back her gaze to the floor.

"I'll clean this up, why don't you go ask Brooke what happened here."

Her daughter groaned loud and dropped her bag to the sanitized floor before climbing up the stairs she knew she hated.

"Stupid hormonal…" she mumbled to herself on the way.

"_She should have told me. She didn't need to go through this alone. She didn't need to end US! I would have been there!" Brooke backed away from Josh while saying this. Her voice quivered with anger and remorse. The way she had treated Sam and thought about her lately. It had all become dark, the bright picture she once had seen Sam as, had slowly faded into a black hole of nothingness. It consumed her up until the point where she decided to stop caring. Brooke couldn't deny the fact that she had pushed away Sam, as much as Sam had pushed away Brooke. In the end, both of them had done it out of fear._

Sam poked her head through the opening of their bathroom.

"Hey I don't expect you to take out the trash and all, but you could at least clean up the messes you…" Sam halted in her speech when she caught the reflection of Brooke's intense glare in their mirror. Sam bit her lip in thought and quickly made a decision, and fully stepped inside the room. She reached with her hand behind her back and locke the door.

By the sound of the door locking, Brooke snapped.

"Ow!" Sam touched the fire burning skin on her cheek where Brooke had slapped her.

"You…you…" Sam was at loss for words she did not expect that!

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? Does it sting? No wait, you didn't expect that, let alone to come from me, is that it? Well news flash Sam that's exactly what you did to me. You broke me when you daily kept reminding me of all the harsh words you've expressed towards me! You destroyed us, when you repeatedly left me without an explanation.

So no, you don't get to feel hurt or whatever else you're feeling right now. What you did was even more worse than a slap!" She finished by pounding her foot to the floor.

Sam gasped at Brooke's truthful speech. She was right; she deserved the slap and a hell a lot more. But she was now more than mortified at what she was seeing.

"You know, don't you?" she stuttered.

Brooke laughed humorlessly and couldn't help but to feel some sort of relief. She could finally put an end to all of this, no more running.

"Yes Sam, I know. I always knew you had a thing for drama, ever since you printed those stories about the cheerleader squad and I. All the arguments you managed to start.

But I'm putting an end to this, you've had your fun." Brooke took a step backwards and smiled with sadness at the brunette. "Game over, what happens now? You create this fog of drama and what? End it with a delicate death?" Her voice broke at the end, and she had to prevent the sob that was on the way.

Sam shook her head disbelieved at what she was hearing. Did Brooke really think all those things about her?

"You have no right judge me for what I thought was right to do. You don't know what I've been going through, or how hard it has been struggling with all this shit by myself. I had Josh, and I had mom. But that's it. I had to give up the most precious, extraordinary breathtaking person I had ever met and loved. I had to give you up, in order to spare you any of this. I ended things between us, so you could move on, to something greater than a dying skeleton. Because that's what I'm gonna turn into Brooke! Do you really wanna spend all your time trapped in a lifeless relationship, stuck in a white room with nothing else to do than to watch me die? You should be thankful! You should leave me and live your life, pretend like nothing ever happened between us." Sam gasped for air, feeling all the energy she had left in her body leave her. In the end both of them had tears running down their face. Sam leaned her back against the door and watched Brooke for a minute before she spoke up.

"God damn it Brooke, I loved you. I though I was doing the right thing"

Brooke couldn't watch Sam's broken figure in front of her. She closed her eyes when she heard the painful sobs coming from the girl. Before she could convince herself to leave she bent down to Sam and kissed her bruised cheek.

"_If wounds can heal, we can heal, despite the scarring that can only really make us stronger."_

She repeated the words she once had heard her mother say, before exiting through the door that led to her room.

TBC


	17. Heavy

AN: Hey there, just a short chapter. I'm not quite satisfied, but I wanted things to be confusing not easy for our two girl. And i now its a slow pace, but i don't want it to be rushed.  
Willowfreak11: Thank yo for your kind words :), i'll update more and hey I bet that's not true, why dont ya give it a try and write something?

Chapter 17

Brooke was still in haze of shock and rage. She tried to keep herself occupied with several tasks that needed to be fulfilled. For instance, cleaning her bedroom, finishing her paper that wasn't really in due for another two weeks, but that she felt compelled to do. Find that teddy bear that her daddy got her at the age of 4.

All this just to not panic and confront Sam, which she really should have days ago. Three days and not a single word were uttered to each other. Sam was hardly home anyway, and Brooke figured it had to with her or the fact that Sam truly was in need for hospital visits nowadays. Either way, she didn't feel like doing any talking anyway. She only wanted to close her eyes and slip away into whatever that could make her forget life and her love for a certain girl. Sometimes it's just easier to forget and not forgive.

"_If wounds can heal, we can heal, despite the scarring that can only really make us stronger"_

She repeated her mother's words in her head.

Sam's wound felt more like a gunshot to her, a life threatening one. And maybe Sam was right, what if she couldn't have dealt with all of this. What if she would burst during all the pressure and inflict an even more damage to both of them?

'Prove her wrong, she needs you' a voice insisted.

'She doesn't want me, its too late' Brooke replied to her conscious.

'Coward! I taught you to be better than this, what happened to the fierce captain of the cheerleader team?' her conscious spat at the silly reply Brooke had given her.

'Shut up, where were you when I needed you, you decide to come out now?'

'Well you certainly haven't ' Her conscious snickered.

'Now wait just a minute…'

"Oh god, I'm talking to myself…" Brooke sighed while rubbing her temples in distress.

"That wouldn't been the first time, you always had away of mumbling in your sleep about yourself actually"

Brooke frowned and halted her movements.

"Am I going crazy…Brookie?" she decided to name the voice that spoke to her earlier.

"Idiot, turn around" The voice called out to her again.

Sam. Despite the pale look of exhaustion and sickness plastered on her face, she still portrayed as the beautiful journalist she knew.

Brooke changed her posture, crossing her arms in front of chest in order to appear less emotional.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" Sam asked confused, and the blonde couldn't help but detect the sorrow she heard in the question.

Brooke uncrossed her arms and walked away to her bed, feeling the need to put an even greater distance between them.

"What's you diagnosis? Josh told me about your cancer and how you found out and all, but he never went into detail" she ended quickly, keeping her "professional" stance.

Sam smiled bitterly.

"Downright to business huh…" she mumbled more to herself than the blonde watching her.

"Well if you must know I have stage three melanoma." She replied easily.

But the sound of Brooke's gasp triggered both of their fears. Brooke wasn't stupid she knew that the stage of Sam meant that her cancer was long progressed, but she felt as if there was more to it.

She cleared her throat and gave a nod to Sam as to continue.

"The cancer has spread to several of my organs, all of the treatments have done nothing for me so far. So they'll be going in soon to remove some of it. And then I should be starting on another treatment in a couple of days. You should consider me gone, I'm not going to be home or at school anymore as I used too. Which I'm sure is gonna make Nicole's day."

The blonde was astonished to say the least, the strong willpower Sam had to become better really made her feel proud. But she still felt betrayed by Sam, she had no right to do what she did to them.

"I know you're upset with me and you have the right to be. But I wish you could try to see it from my point of view. I'm only human .I made a mistake. I wish I could tell you that I would do anything to undo it, but I honestly don't know if it would have been the right choice for us." Sam felt out of breath by the explanation, but it needed to be said.

She reached the door handle and went to leave before she said:

"Mom knows that you know, and she told Mike yesterday, so prepare yourself for the speeches they've probably prepared. And…" She stopped herself.

Brooke looked curiously at her. "And what?" the blonde asked in a shaky voice.

"And… I love you"

Brooke gave in for the tears that begged to be released after the brunette's departure. She felt heavy. Heavy in her soul, heart, head. Sammy was her everything, her life, her oxygen. She couldn't function without the brunette.

"She's still here" Brooke's conscious comforted the pained girl.

Brooke climbed into her bed and muffled her sobs into her favorite dark purple pillow.

She's still here.

TBC


End file.
